Capture My Soul
by Despair Sisters
Summary: A cute SoMa fanfiction.. I will post every Monday and Friday! Kisses! -K
1. The Dream

There was a light. Not very much, but it was there. I walked towards it, hoping to end this eternal darkness. I kept on running, but it didn't seem to be getting any closer. After what felt like hours of running, I stopped. I fell to the ground, then went right through the floor. I was falling. I tried reaching out for something, but it was going too fast and everything was a blur. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. Then it all disappeared.

I woke up to see Soul leaning over me repeating, "Maka, Maka! Wake up!" I blinked, then sat up straight. "Same dream again?" He asked. I nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go make some coffee." I said. I walked towards the kitchen, and turned on the brewer. "What does this dream mean?" I thought to myself. "Is it trying to tell me something?"

Soul walked in telling me, "Hey, you might want to hurry up. Don't wanna be late for class." I stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth, and quickly put on a sweater and my skirt.

We walked out the door, and in a few minutes, we were in class.

* * *

**Next time on Capture my Soul: **

_"Maka, I'm always here if you need me."_

_"Stop! Get away!" _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it was so short, I had a bit of trouble thinking of ideas for the first chapter, but the next ones will be longer. I'll post on Mondays and Fridays.

Kisses!

-K


	2. The Encounter

It was the same dream again tonight. I still haven't figured out what it means, but I hope I do soon. Soul walked into the kitchen lazily, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Was I talking in my sleep again and disturbing Soul?

"Maka, you know I'm always here if you need me." Soul said, looking at me like I was a wounded deer and a pack of wolves was after me.

"Y-Yeah.. Thanks, Soul." I replied.

We walked to school and ran into Black Star* and Tsubaki. Soul and Black Star* were talking, while Tsubaki and I had regular conversation about things like homework and Kishins. The usual.

"So, Maka, have you still been having that dream?" she asked cheerfully.

How did she know about the dream? I definitely didn't tell her, so I guess Soul told Black Star* and the word got around. I swear, the next time I see Soul, I'm gonna punch him in the face for telling Black Star*.

"Uh, Y-Yeah. Hey, how did you know about that dream?" I asked.

"Oh th-" She was cut off by Liz and Patty, who walked in with Kid.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" They both asked.

"Oh nothing, just the usual conversation." I chuckled nervously. I surely didn't need anyone else knowing about a dream that I wasn't even sure if I knew about myself. They continued to talk with Tsubaki, while I was spaced out, trying to figure out what my dream meant. Then, all of a sudden, I hear, "Right, Maka?"

"Huh? O-oh, yeah, right.." I replied, still distant in my thoughts. I had been having the same dream every day for almost a month now. There had to be some sort of meaning to it

* * *

It was later that night, and we had just gone out and had dinner with the gang. I was walking alone, Soul a couple meters behind me. You could barely see him, and he couldn't really hear me if I said something out loud.

"_Alright girl, gimme your purse, and nobody gets hurt_." I heard by surprise as a larger man with a face mask on pulls a gun out at me. I was so scared, I was practically shaking. I put down my purse, which only had a couple of dollars and a free smoothie coupon, and put my hands in the air.

He still hadn't budged, and he then put the gun to my head. "_Is this some kind of a joke_?" He demanded. He didn't seem to be too happy with the contents of my purse. The only thing with any kind of value in there was a brand new set of tweezers I had bought earlier that day.

"Stop! Get away!" I shouted, trying to escape his grip, but I wasn't really getting anywhere due to the fact that this man had an awfully heavy and large arm. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I tried screaming for help, and no response. I then saw a shadow approaching, and white hair appearing in the corner of my eye.

"Soul!" I shouted with excitement. "Help me!" He had kicked the man to the ground, and he grabbed me, and we started to run as fast as we could. A couple blocks later, we started to slow down.

"Are you okay, Maka? do you need anything?" He asked in a caring tone.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out back there." I replied.

"Of course. What are weapons for?" He responded jokingly. He then suddenly got serious, and pushed a strand of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. His crimson eyes felt as if they were melting my skin, and then, we kissed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter was long enough to sustain you guys until Friday! Sorry I posted early, I just had a good idea and didn't want to forget it. Anyways, Enjoy, Loves!

Kisses!  
-K


	3. The Kiss

With everything in my head from last night, I didn't really have enough time to decipher my dream. I stayed up all night laying awake in my bed, just thinking about all of the surprising events that had just happened. The mugger, the gun, the kiss. Oh my god, the kiss! I had totally forgotten. Well seeing soul this morning is sure gonna be awkward…

Soul walked in, and I think I might have blushed. Oh no.

No.

No. I can NOT like soul.

"Hey Maka, about last night.."

"I'm fine. I promise. I can buy a new purse! Heh. heh."

"I meant the other thing. You know. The kiss.. What do you want to do about it? I mean, should we ignore it?"

"Well, I-". I was cut off by soul, who was now kissing me again. I blushed so much I probably turned bright pink.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry! It was jus-". This time, he was cut off by me, and now I was the one who was kissing him. I think I was just about as surprised as him.

Well, I guess it was official now. Soul, and me, Maka, just kissed.

Soul and I walked into school together, and I was. Thinking about holding his hand, but I don't want people to think that we are an item just YET. I am going to wait it out, and if this week goes well, I will. Are an official announcement. I just don't want him to get the wrong idea for now.

We were in our first class, and Soul threw a note on my desk. It read,

"hey, so, I would like to confirm what is going on between us. How about we talk about it over dinner? -Soul"

I blushed, turned to him, and nodded my head giggling. Did soul just ask me out on a date? Wait. No. It isn't a date just yet. We are still only halfway deep in the water. I don't want to plunge right in. I must have been making awkward facial expressions, because Soul gave me a funny look and smirked. I turned back around and tried focusing on the lesson, which was teaching us how to handle a dissected frog. Seriously? Who is ever going to need to know that in their immediate future? Teach us things like how to deal with relationships and how to handle a mugger. But then again, this was biology.

The school bell had just rung, and I squeezed my way through a high school mob trying to find soul. His white hair showed, and I decided to sneak up in him. I jumped on his back and yelled, "GUESS WHO?" It was only then that I realized i had jumped on the back of an older janitor with similar hair to Soul's. I quietly said, "whoops,sorry!" I was trying not to blush. He shot me a dirty look, and muttered what looked like a swear under his breath. I think I was done with sneaking for today.

It was almost time to meet Soul at the restaurant down the street, where we always hung out. I was trying not to have a heart attack before the dinner. I was so nervous that my palms got sweaty. Infact, they got so sweaty that I couldn't even put my earrings on without them slipping out of my hands 200 times.

* * *

**Author's Note: **hey lovelies! I am so sorry that my previous fanfiction were not long enough! I hope this one is long enough and I will now try to post 3 times a week. Thank you all so much for your reviews and I will try to respond to every single one!

Kisses!

-K


End file.
